


It's Just Acting

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [22]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Canon Wincest Scene, First Time, M/M, bottom!Jared, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could I please for: Jared and Jensen agreed to shoot a fake porn scene for Spn (season 8 or 9), but the more they pretend in front of the camera the more they're turned on and they end up having actual anal!sex (top!Jensen only please)<br/>Summary: It was supposed to be Sam and Dean, not Jared and Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Acting

**Author's Note:**

> excuse the cheesy ending. You have no idea how much fun i had writing this story.

“You want us to do _what?_ ” Jensen and Jared exclaimed in unison.

Eric held up his hands in defense. “Look, the viewers want to see it.”

Jensen snorted. “Really? You want me to believe that the viewers want to see Sam and Dean have sex?”

“It’s not going to be _graphic_ ,” Eric persuaded. “Just so we can add some depth to the show. Sam and Dean have a brotherly relationship like no other. This would just be the next logical step.”

“You’re absolutely right,” Jensen drawled sarcastically. “First it’s protection, then it’s selling your soul, then it’s hell, it’s an undeniable brotherly love, but no, that’s not the end. We must progress to _actual_ love where Sam and Dean have sex.”

“Eric, it’s incest,” Jared added. “I appreciate the creativity of the writers but this is a little extreme.”   
“Yeah, a little,” Jensen snapped. Jared stepped on his foot.

“Be nice.”

“Jay. We’re talking two brothers having sex. We’re talking you and me having sex!” Jensen exclaimed. “That doesn’t freak you out just a little bit?”

“It’s acting. It’s not really you and Jared having sex,” Eric pointed out. “Just… act.”

“Isn’t there anything else we can show how much the brothers care for each other?” Jared wheedled.

“Sam and Dean have been fighting about Benny, about purgatory, about all kinds of stuff. What better way to make up than makeup sex?” Eric said. “The fangirls would go crazy.” He pat Jared’s shoulder. “See you on set tomorrow. Look your sexiest.”   
Jensen’s mouth fell open. “We’re filming it _tomorrow_?”

“Yup. Figured we could get it out of the way. And we might need a few takes in case…” Eric trailed off.

“In case we fuck it up because we’ll be fucking each other because the fangirls have decided incest is the way to go,” Jensen finished.

Eric shrugged. “You do what you gotta do for ratings.” He walked away before Jensen could scream some more at Eric.

Jensen turned to Jared. “So what now?”

Jared bit his lip. “I guess we have to fuck each other.”

“Gay sex,” Jensen moaned. “Holy fuck.”

*

Jensen rambled about the horrors of Sam and Dean having sex all the way home. “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t have any problem with gays or gay sex. I have a problem with encouraged, televised, incest. Also, I don’t even know _how_ to have gay sex?”

Jared slapped a hand over Jensen’s mouth. “No more talking about gay sex. We need to stop this conversation.”

Jensen moaned. “Are you not disturbed by this?”  
“I’m more than a little bit disturbed. But talking about it 24/7 will give us nightmares, not confidence.” Jared put a comforting hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “We’ll do it as quickly as possible. Then we can forget this whole mess and go back to Sam and Dean being completely brotherly.”

Jensen tried to smile but his mind was stuck on Dean-Jensen fucking Sam-Jared. Or god, Sam fucking _Dean_. He couldn’t help himself but when he got home, he opened up his laptop and started researching exactly what went in to having sex with another guy. Turns out it wasn’t that different than sex with a girl. Except guys didn’t get wet like girls did so you had to use lube and finger the guy open. It usually hurt the first time, according to the website. Jensen was not in the mood to get hurt or hurt Jared.

Kripke better have a damn good reason for doing this, because “the fangirls liking it” was not going to cut it for Jensen. If he was going to have sex with his best friend, he was going to need to know the logic behind it. Otherwise no one’s dick was going up anyone’s ass.

God, that’s a sentence he never wanted to say again.

Jensen fell asleep around one am, dreams of gay sex dancing through his head.

*

Jared, the bright, bubbly morning person, looked grey and sick. Jensen couldn’t blame him. He felt the same way. It was sex. With Jared. On television. How could the crew be okay with that?

The two of them stumbled into makeup looking equally put out and exhausted. Jeannie tsked when she saw them. “Didn’t you two get any sleep last night? You were supposed to come in looking sexy, not sick.”

Jensen exchanged an unhappy look with Jared. “It was hard to sleep last night, knowing that today I’m going to have incestuous sex with my brother,” Jensen grumbled.

The makeup girls frowned. “It’s just sex.”

Jared stuffed a few gummy worms into his mouth. “Says you.” It wasn’t like Jared to be anything less than polite to Jeannie, so he was as pissed off about this scene as Jensen was. The girls managed to make Jared and Jensen look less like zombies. Jensen wished it had taken longer; now that they were done, it was time to go to set and film.

With Jared.

Jared felt like his brother anyways. Whether it was Sam or Dean or Jared and Jensen, it was going to be completely, utterly wrong. Jensen didn’t even know if he could get hard.

Eric was waiting by the set, looking nervous but excited. He smiled when Jared and Jensen came into view. “My favorite hunters! This is the only scene we’re filming today so if you get it nailed early on you’ll have a free day!”

Jensen shifted. “Um, Eric? Who, uh, bottoms?”  
Jared glanced at him. “What?”  
“I may have done a little research,” Jensen snapped. He turned his attention to Eric. “So? Who?”

“Well, the girls tend to enjoy both,” Eric said. “It’s not vastly one way or another. Some I guess it doesn’t _really_ matter.”  
“Eric!” Jensen barked. “Who. Is. Bottoming.” This scene was making him ask all kinds of questions that he never thought would come out of his mouth.

“Um, well, Sam is. That seemed to be a popular theme. I’m sure you’ll be a great top.” Eric smiled and Jensen wanted to punch him. They’ve lived together, shared lives together, and basically been around each other for eight years. They’d both seen each other naked and Jared’s dick was certainly proportional to the rest of him.

Jensen was slightly grateful that it didn’t have to go up his ass. But Jensen wasn’t small either. . It wouldn’t fit. It would hurt so badly and Jensen just couldn’t handle hurting Jared. It was the cherry on top to this wretched scene. “Let’s get this over with quickly,” Jensen muttered. Jared nodded. He looked a little green even under the makeup so Jensen squeezed his arm. “It’s gonna be okay. Sam and Dean, remember? Not us.”   
“Not us,” Jared repeated. “Okay.”

Now just came the tiny problem of arousal. Jensen wasn’t hard. A quick glance at Jared’s crotch and Jensen came to the same conclusion. This scene turned neither of them on.

But they’d cross that bridge when they’d get to it. For now, Jensen just had to recite his lines without thinking about the fact that he was about to have sex with Jared.

Easier said than done.

“Okay. And action!” Eric called.

Jensen took a deep breath and began. “Look, man, I’m tired of the fighting. It’s hard to—to do this without you. I know we’ve had out fighting and out secrets and we’ve both said things we don’t mean. Hell, I’ve said some stuff I wish I could take back.”  
Sam sighed. “Dean, you hid Benny from me. And yeah, I had Amelia. But I was so lost. Cas, Bobby, _you_ —you were all gone. It was the worst losing you. You’re my whole world, Dean. Without you, things just turned… grey. I didn’t even know why I was still alive. And Amelia made some of that pain go away. I could pretend I was still loved.”   
“You _are_ loved,” Dean promised. “Sammy, I love you more than every bone in my entire body. I went to hell for you, and I would do it again in a heartbeat.” He stepped closer so he could cradle Sam’s head in his palm. “I hate that I ever made you feel like you aren’t the center of my universe. I hate that you could ever think I don’t love you.”

Sam closed his eyes and pushed into Dean’s hand. “I believe you. And I love you too. With everything I have.” His voice turned scared, hesitant. “Sometimes—sometimes I think I love you more than just a brother. Even when I was with Amelia I never felt the way I do when I’m with you. Hate me if you will, but I can’t help it.”

Dean smiled. “Baby boy, I’ve felt that way about you for years. I was just too scared. It’s my job to protect you. I thought if I told you, you’d hate me. And I just couldn’t do that.”

Sam laughed. “Guess we’re both idiots, huh?”

“You’re supposed to be the smart one, geek boy,” Dean teased.

“And _you’re_ supposed to be the brave one,” Sam shot back. Dean smiled lovingly at him and the two brothers leaned in at the same time.

Sam’s lips were soft. Their lips fit perfectly together like this was always meant to be. One long arm went around Dean’s waist and Dean slung an arm around Sam’s neck. They pressed their bodies close together and Dean could feel every muscle under Sam’s clothes. Dean caught a moan in his throat. Sam was a really fucking good kisser. Where did he learn to kiss like that? Dean felt his dick twitch in agreement. 

Then suddenly it wasn’t Dean, it was Jensen, and Jensen was kissing Jared. It was Jensen feeling a low curl of arousal in his stomach because Jared was a damn good kisser.

Jensen gasped and jerked away. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Jared looked a little bit dazed himself. “S’okay.”

“Cut!” Eric yelled. “Do you two need some time?”

Jensen took a deep breath. “I’m okay. I just lost it for a second.” He glanced up at Jared and saw a flicker of lust in his eyes. It was barely there but enough to confirm that Jensen wasn’t the only one affected by the scene.

“Ready to go again?” Eric asked. “We’ll start with ‘guess we’re both idiots’!”

Jensen nodded and looked up at Jared. Sam’s calm, intelligent demeanor filled his eyes. “Guess we’re both idiots, huh?”

“You’re supposed to be the smart one, geek boy,” Dean teased.

“And _you’re_ supposed to be the brave one,” Sam shot back. It was easy to lean in and press his mouth against Sam’s. Dean belonged there. Sam and Dean were destined to be together, as sure as the sun would rise in the east.

Dean’s arms wound around Sam’s neck to press them even closer. Sam set his hands on Dean’s waist. The kiss was passionate yet sweet, full of comfort and more adoration than any words could describe. Sam walked Dean backwards until his legs bumped against the bed.

Jensen snapped back into himself for a split second when he started to get hard again, but it was easy to slide back into Dean. And Dean was becoming very, very turned on. Sam eased Dean onto his back and lay on top of him. Sam was heavy, but Dean lost himself in the feeling of Sam’s lips on his.

“Take your shirt off,” Sam murmured. Dean nodded and tugged the shirt off by the hem. His abs weren’t as defined as Sam’s, but his little brother kissed soft little pecks across his stomach. One hand brushed and tugged Dean’s nipple and Jensen’s mouth dropped open. That wasn’t in the script but damn if it didn’t feel good. He surrendered himself to the loving kisses Jared placed on his hips and stomach.

Sam’s crotch pressed against Dean’s and he was surprised to find him hard. They grinded against each other and Dean pulled Sam up for another aggressive kiss.

“Cut!” Eric said. It took a few seconds for Dean to slide away. Jensen and Jared stared down at each other with lust-blow pupils. Jared should have moved off him, or Jensen should have pushed him off, but he didn’t feel any motivation to move from his current position.

“Um, guys?” A voice said. “We’re taking a break for lunch.”

“Oh!” Jared jumped off Jensen. “Food!”

He dragged Jensen along with him to the food tents but there was a lingering strand of awkwardness. It didn’t help that they were both still hard in their jeans. Jared shoveled as much food as possible into his mouth but Jensen barely picked at his sandwich. Twice now it had been Jensen turned on by Jared instead of Dean turned on by Sam. Jensen wasn’t gay! Not even for his admittedly gorgeous, talented, funny, kind costar.

“This scene has gone well,” Jared said.

Jensen nodded. “It certainly hasn’t gone _badly_. The viewers will like it.”   
“The viewers will treat it like porn,” Jared replied.

“Jay, why’d you have to say that?” Jensen groaned. “Now I’m picturing teenage girls watching this scene and… oh, you know.”

“Prude. Can’t even say masturbating?” Jared teased.

“Shut up, fucker!” Jensen clamped his hands over his ears and just like that the awkwardness was gone.

When lunch came to a close, Jared and Jensen walked back to the set as slowly as possible. It was time to do the actual penetration scene. Jensen was still shirtless and felt uncomfortable next to a fully clothed crew. He took his position lying on the bed and Jared climbed on top of him. “Ready?” Jensen whispered.

Jared gulped. “As I’ll ever be.”

“I’ll take care of you,” Jensen promised. Jensen didn’t get to explain more because Eric called action.

Sam took control of the kiss and Dean’s arousal increased. It was strange not being in control, but Sam was careful and loving. It felt nice to be taken care of.

“I’m gonna take your jeans off now,” Sam told him. Dean nodded.  

“Go ahead.”

Sam undid the snap and started to ease them down, inch by inch. When they were off, Dean felt too exposed under Sam’s eyes. His brother still had all his clothes on, but Dean was wide open for Sam to explore. And damn if he didn’t take advantage of that opportunity. His hands lightly fluttered on Dean’s muscles and little kisses tickled his collarbone. Dean fisted his hands in Sam’s hair. His mouth felt amazing on Dean. He hardly noticed when Sam removed his underwear, leaving him completely naked.

“You’re so beautiful,” Sam breathed. He bent down and licked across one of Dean’s nipples. He gasped. He didn’t even know that was a thing for him, but if Sam wanted to play with Dean’s nipples he sure as hell wasn’t going to stop him.

“Take your clothes off,” Dean demanded. He wasn’t going to be the only naked one here.

Sam sucked one of Dean’s nipples into his mouth while his hands pulled off his shirt. Sam had to remove his mouth to slide the shirt all the way off and Dean frowned at the loss. Sam noticed and smirked. “Like having your nipples played with, Dean?”  
“Oh, shut up,” Dean drawled. “Pain in my ass little brother.”   
“Oh don’t worry, at the end, _you’re_ going to be a pain in _my_ ass,” Sam mocked. One long finger scraped along Dean’s dick and his body convulsed. He was hard enough to pound nails. He tried to glower up at Sam and his stupid innuendos, but his hands were teasing the inside of his thighs and Dean couldn’t do more than jerk under the touches.

Sam stopped stroking Dean, which made him frown, but Sam started to peel the rest of his clothes off. Jeans and underwear followed Sam’s shirt until their two naked bodies fit together. Dean was still in awe of how perfectly he fit with his brother.

“Can I—can I have sex with you?” Sam asked shyly.

“Please,” Dean panted. Sam grabbed the lube and the bottle snicked open. He looked nervous and Dean rolled them over so Sam was on his back. “Let me take care of you, baby boy.” He’d researched how to do this and how to make it as good as possible for Sam.

“Cut!” Eric yelled. Jensen jerked back to the present where the lube was in his hand and Jared was writhing naked underneath him. _I almost just fucked my best friend. I_ wanted _to fuck my best friend._ “Guys, that was fantastic,” Eric said. “Now, we have to make a decision.”

He approached Jensen and Jared close enough so only the three of them could hear. “What is it and why do you look so serious?” Jared asked.

He cleared his throat. “The network has given us the okay to have, well, actual penetrative sex. We were going to stick to the implied sex which of course, we’d only show the top of your bodies. You’d rub off on each other, throw in a few fake moans, and then two minutes later we cut.”

“But you want to do something else,” Jensen realized.

Eric nodded. “I think that ratings would be positive if we had _real_ sex. Which means that you two would have to actually, well, have sex.”

Jared groaned. “So Jensen’s dick is actually going to go up my ass? It’s not just going to be pretend?”

“We already have you two both naked on camera,” Eric pointed out. “What could be worse?”  
“Penetrative sex with my brother,” Jensen offered. Although sex with Jared seemed more and more appealing as the night went on. It wouldn’t be so bad to have sex with Jared. And wasn’t that thought a punch to the gut.

“Well, I’m willing to back off. But if it’s okay with you guys, I want to do it. Or I want you to do it.” He smirked at the pun but Jared and Jensen wore twin masks of irritation. “Alright. Well. Are you two going to fuck?”

“It’s okay with me,” Jared said quietly. “Jensen?”

Jensen’s dick was throbbing. “Yeah, I’d be okay with that.” It was just for ratings. That’s all. Ratings.

“Alright then!” Eric clapped his hands happily and went back to his chair. “Action!”

Sam’s eyes were wide and nervous so Dean kissed him lovingly. “We can stop, Sammy, if you don’t want this.”

Sam chuckled. “I’ve wanted this since I was thirteen and found out what my dick was for.”

“Okay, baby boy.” Dean slicked his finger up and pressed it against Sam’s hole. “Ready?”  
Sam nodded. “Ready.”

Dean pressed his finger inside Jared—no, _Sam_ —and it was really warm. Dean moaned. “So tight, Sammy, so hot.”

“It feels good,” Sam panted. “Another one, please!”

Jensen felt Dean fading as he added more lube and another finger. Jared bucked. He mouthed a word and it almost looked like “Jensen”.

Jensen had four fingers up Jared’s ass and prodded around until he could find his prostate. The website said that it felt really good for bottoms if you touched it. Jared/Sam bucked when Jensen hit it and he felt a sense of satisfaction.

He’d lost all of Dean’s character. This was Jensen staring into Jared’s beautiful hazel eyes and lost in the faith and love shining out of them.

“Hurry,” Jared begged. “J-Dean, hurry!”

“Okay, baby boy.” Jensen grabbed the condom and put more lube on his dick. Whatever happened, Jared was _not_ going to get hurt. “Tell me if it hurts, okay?”

Jared nodded. “Please, Dean! I’m so horny!”

Jensen didn’t even know if they were following the script. All he knew is that Jared was hot and tight when he eased his dick inside and that he was lusting after his best friend. Right now, the chemistry was all Jared and Jensen. Pure, honest arousal flowed between the two friends.

When Jensen was all the way in, he looked to Jared for approval. “Am I good to move?”

Jared shifted. “Yeah, go ahead.”

Jensen sighed gratefully and slowly pulled out. He pushed back in slowly and Jared glared. “I’m not a girl, Dean. I’m not gonna break.”

“Fine. Didn’t know you liked it rough, Sammy.” Dean-Jensen smirked and he slammed into Jared forcefully. It took a few strokes but finally Jensen managed to hit Jared’s prostate. Jared cried out and grabbed Jensen’s shoulders.

“Do that again,” He begged.

“Anything, Sammy,” Jensen promised. He made sure to thrust right back into Jared’s prostate. Jared was warm and tight around Jensen’s dick. It was a hell of lot better than any sex he’d had with any women in… possibly forever. Jared’s dick drooled on his stomach and Jensen teasingly ran a finger on the underside. It was enough to bring Jared closer to the edge but not enough to bring him off.

Jensen pushed into Jared so hard he moved slightly up the bed. He teased Jared’s dick until he was practically sobbing with the need to come. Jensen wanted to see if Jared could come purely from Jensen’s cock pounding against his prostate. He was about to come and bit his lip to keep from crying out. Jared clenched down on his dick and Jensen’s hips stuttered. He felt himself come inside the condom and shuddered with pleasure.

“Not to ruin the moment, but I’m still hard,” Jared grumbled.

Jensen snickered. “Sorry, Sammy.” His hand wrapped around Jared’s dick and pulled strongly. He ran a nail across the slit on his up thrust the way Jensen liked it. Jared seemed to be into it too because he keened and bucked before finally coming. It splattered on his stomach and Jensen’s hand.

Jared and Jensen just stared at each other. It was a line Jensen never thought he’d cross with Jared, but he’d fucked his costar. It was never Dean fucking Sam. The love and passion and energy that came from the sex was Jared and Jensen. And it was _amazing_.

“Uh, cut!” Eric said. He coughed. “Great scene guys. I guess we’ll take ten?”

He sounded uncomfortable and Jensen almost laughed. It was the end of a scene, but for Jared and Jensen it was a whole new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a prompt or kink written, comment!


End file.
